Home to Me
by Blodigealach
Summary: Yukimura came home to Sanada after 15 years separating. Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Pretty much Alpha Pair with hints of other pairs

Note: This is a future fic I made while ignoring U-17 arc since NPoT plot gives me headaches. Highly influenced with Nagai-san (Yukimura's Seiiyu)'s "Ai no Uta" and "Ai no Uta 2010". Also, this is the fruit of long discussions with my friends in tumblr, and also with Hirocchi. There's also a personal thing that happened and it pretty much affected my mood in writing this fic as well, but I don't think the details is important so let's just forget it.

Anyway, I'm also experimenting again, this time in the time flow of the story. The primary timeline in this story is 15 years after the Nationals arc, so it's when Sanada and Yukimura are 30 years old. There are also minor timelines, posed as some sort of 'flashback' in this story. I sequenced it to be 'present - past - present - past' so hopefully it won't confuse you too much.

As usual, if this isn't your cup of tea, go hit that 'back' button immediately.

* * *

Yukimura stood in front of Sanada's apartment door, with a tennis bag on his back and a big suitcase placed near his feet. He waited until the owner of the room opened the door for him. And when the door was opened, he wondered how many years had passed since their last meeting. The blue-haired man smiled—tired, dejected; yet there was also relief smeared all over it. He stared right into the pair of ambers he knew he had missed for a very long time.

"I'm home."

-/-

The day of their graduation was probably the most emotional day of their life. Yukimura gathered the regulars of tennis club for the last time to bid a farewell to them. Kirihara cried very loudly, as he was the only regular left after the other 7 were all graduated.

"A respectable captain won't cry like that, Akaya. Have a little more dignity," told Yukimura as he petted his junior's hair lovingly. The younger boy sniffed and rubbed the sleeve of his jacket to his face, trying to wipe clean the tears and snot that glistened his face.

"We'll be leaving Rikkai to you, Akaya. Go have a proper revenge to Seigaku; crush them in next year's Kanto tournament and Nationals. Show them that Rikkai won't fall just because we're not there to challenge them," added Sanada. Kirihara nodded firmly, silently vowed that he'd definitely bring the golden trophy to respect his seniors.

"I also have an announcement for you. Sanada and I will go to England for sport scholarship program to pursue professional career in tennis. Our flight is scheduled in the next 3 days, so I'm afraid this will be the last day we see each other," announced Yukimura. They were all surprised, but what Sanada said after that made them even more surprised.

"Yukimura, I'm sorry, but… I'm not going. I'm staying in Japan," said Sanada firmly. Yukimura darted his sight to the capped teen, eyes widening in shock and disbelief. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it again. His fists were shaking slightly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Why is it, Genichiro? This is a good chance for you to go pro, yet you throw it away at the last second—that's what everyone wants to say," asked Yanagi. He was also surprised with Sanada's decision. It was probably one of the times when his prediction went wrong.

"I can't leave my family and my nation," he stated firmly. Yukimura sighed; his lips curled a bitter smile.

"That's very Sanada, isn't it?" he commented. Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, the graduating students were called to the main hall for their last farewell song. They bid a final farewell to Kirihara, telling him to stop crying already or just run laps around the school until he felt satisfied. Kirihara sprinted off afterwards, actually running laps until he calmed down.

The graduates filled the main hall, singing their last farewell song together. Not a few of them started to cry uncontrollably, especially the girls. Some of them held the hand of their closest friend or leaned to their shoulder. Some of the boys cried as well, including some from the baseball club or other sport clubs. Only the regulars of tennis club that looked to be most content of all, although some of them—like Kuwahara and Niou—had their eyes teary and glassy.

As the song ended, people started to cry even louder. The groups of classes dispersed as people walked to the other classes' lines to find their loved ones. Niou clenched the front of Yagyuu's jacket as he cried on his chest, letting the brunette to stroke his head gently. Kuwahara burst in tears while Marui was teasing him for being crybaby, but then the redhead cried almost as badly as his former doubles partner. Yanagi was about to console both of his closest friends when he found that the two of them had already gone out from the building right after the song ended. He sighed and joined the former members of disciplinary committee, knowing that both Yukimura and Sanada would probably need private time of their own.

Outside the building, hidden behind the largest cherry tree in their school, Sanada was holding the trembling captain gently yet firmly. He nuzzled his cheek against the silky midnight blue, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender he knew he would miss.

-/-

They sat side by side on the only couch in that room. Sanada had made them tea: Chamomile tea with honey for Yukimura and sugarless green tea for himself. There was no sound heard except for the ticking clock and occasional sipping. Sometimes Sanada would steal a glance to the man beside him, wondering if he had always looked that matured.

It had been at least 5 years since their last meeting.

And there they were, by the age of 30, sitting side by side in silence as if they had nothing to talk about. Other than Sanada's "Welcome home" earlier, they didn't talk at all. It was either they had no question at all or they had too many that they couldn't figure which one should be asked first.

"I retired," said Yukimura suddenly after Sanada took their empty cups to the kitchen. Sanada paused, not knowing what to say or react to that. But if he were to tell Yukimura the truth, he wasn't really surprised. Not that he had expected Yukimura to retire. He just thought of it as something normal to do.

Silence fell between them again.

-/-

The pen that previously Yukimura held idly almost snapped into two when he heard Sanada's words over the phone. The pair of sapphires were widening in utter disbelief. It was just like in their graduation day, only this time it was even more shocking for him.

"What did you say again?" he asked, still couldn't believe in his own ears. The other boy sighed before he repeated what he had said before, even more firmly and seriously.

"I quit tennis. I'm focusing on kendo now," repeated Sanada. There was no 'I want to' in that sentence, implying that he was sure about that decision. Yukimura felt as if his world turned upside down. He was very sure that Sanada would pursue a professional career in tennis. He was very sure that one day he would stand on the court with Sanada at the other side of the net with the world watching them. He was sure that Sanada's decision to stay in Japan was so that they could face each other again in a match. Apparently he was wrong. He was terribly wrong.

"Why?" That's the only word that he managed to say upon hearing Sanada's statement. He was devastated. His hope was crushed into tiny little pieces that he wouldn't be able to recover.

"I'm being a dutiful son to my parents," stated Sanada again, as firm as before. Yukimura snapped.

"You have an older brother, don't you? Why don't you just leave everything about inheriting the family dojo and other 'dutiful son' things to him? You don't have to be responsible about anything! You are the second son! You are free to do anything you _want_!" scolded Yukimura. Silence fell upon them, before a long sigh was heard from the other end of the phone.

"This is what I want, Yukimura," he said, still as firm as before—immovable as mountain. Another long pause, and Yukimura let out a bitter laugh.

"And I thought I know you, Sanada. Apparently I was wrong all along." With that, he ended that call. Sanada didn't call back. Yukimura didn't make any other call to him anymore.

Their ties were severed.

-/-

Sanada carried Yukimura's luggage to the spare room in his apartment. Usually he let it empty in case any of his family members or friends wanted to stay over. But then when Yukimura said that he hadn't booked any hotel room and that his family's house in Japan was long sold when they moved to London, Sanada let him to use the room for unlimited time.

"This room seems bigger than your own room, Sanada," commented Yukimura after he took a little tour around the apartment. He took the liberty to peek at Sanada's room before looking at the spare room. Sanada shrugged as Yukimura stepped into the room, taking a better look at the room that would be permanently his.

"I'm not quite fond of large rooms. Besides, with larger room, you'll have more space to paint if you decide to start doing it again," replied Sanada. Yukimura turned to the slightly older man and smiled. _How thoughtful_, he thought.

"I can redecorate this room to my liking, can't I?" asked Yukimura. His words were more like a statement than a question, but Sanada didn't mind. It was just very Yukimura to say things like that. Sanada nodded firmly, already knowing that no matter how many years had passed since their first meeting, he wouldn't be able to reject his former captain—at least, not this time.

"Do whatever you want. This room is yours now," he stated firmly. Yukimura beamed even brighter. Sanada couldn't help but to smile a little as well when he saw how happy the blue-haired man was. He also noted that he was indeed missing the warm and beautiful smile for the last years.

-/-

If it weren't because Atobe insisted that Sanada should come with him in his little trip to Europe, Sanada would probably miss the chance to see his former tennis rivals from the middle school years again in the professional international-level match. The diva went to the same university like Sanada was, and since Sanada was probably the only tennis geek Atobe knew best in the university, he invited—no, _kidnapped_—the raven to watch the final match in Grand Slam. Sanada was busy with university assignments and part-time job that he had little to none time to follow Grand Slam, although Atobe would always shower him with the latest news.

So although it had been at least 6 years since the last time he saw both of the athletes that were competing in that match, he knew whose match he was going to watch. A brunette that carried the flag of Germany made his appearance first, and Sanada could easily identify him as Tezuka Kunimitsu. It wasn't very hard to do, since he didn't change very much except for the stronger jawline, shorter haircut, and far better built. Atobe was clearly cheering for the left-handed player, and suddenly it became clear for him why Atobe was being overly excited about that match.

When Tezuka's opponent made his appearance, Sanada felt his world stopped. The midnight blue locks were still the same, although it was cut much shorter than he last remembered. The white headband was almost the same, except that this time he had a sponsor branding it. His face was as beautiful as always, although time and puberty had definitely added more masculinity to it. The way his jacket draped and flapped on his shoulders gave him the godly presence like always, although this time it was amplified with the fact that he had become much better in tennis, and that the world was watching him.

As he watched Yukimura walked to the other side of the court, Sanada realized that it could be him standing on Tezuka's place right then, but he had thrown away that chance when he was given all the right to keep it.

Suddenly he felt that he couldn't watch that match and left even before both of the players tested the balls and passes, ignoring Atobe's bickering about him being an ungrateful bastard. He didn't care that people were looking at him thanks to Atobe shouting in both English and Germany. He just wanted to go away from there, as far and as fast as he could.

The thought of him, Yukimura, and tennis were making him felt sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Sanada/Yukimura

Note: I think this is going to be quite a long series... Hahaha IDK. Nothing much happening in this chapter. Also, the timeline flow is back to normal.

* * *

Just as Sanada predicted, Yukimura had already placed an easel in his room as soon as he had the chance to redecorate it. Some flowerpots were also seen lined on the windowsill, giving more color to the room. Yukimura kept the furniture and only adding a closet to keep his clothes. His suitcase was stashed under the closet while his tennis bag rested at the side.

Yukimura had also seemed more cheerful than the other day. Once he got the green light to add even more plants and paint as much as he wanted, he became even livelier. Every time Sanada got home from his work, he'd find Yukimura was either watering the plants or working on a painting in his room. The glow that once was dimmed had lit up once again in the pair of sapphires.

For Sanada, as long as Yukimura is happy, nothing else matter.

But of course, he crossed that thought after living together with him for 2 whole months. Slowly but sure, Yukimura turned his apartment into an indoor garden and personal gallery. Numerous paintings were either stacked in Yukimura's room or hanged on every wall. The windowsills were filled with potted plants. He even had some on the kitchen counter and at the corners of the rooms. That was when Sanada decided that his apartment was indeed to small for 2 people to live—or to be exact, for both of them and Yukimura's plants and paintings.

-/-

"Do you finally find a wife, Sanada?" The raven put down the residential brochures he read and frowned at his co-worker. His face clearly shown that he couldn't understand the logic behind the other man's statement. The man raised his eyebrows; surprised that Sanada didn't seem to agree to him.

"Well, if you're looking for a house while you already have an apartment, it's either you got a wife or a pet," added the man as he shrugged. _Oh_. Sanada finally understood that man's logic. He sighed and shook his head slowly as he pulled another brochures from the stack on his desk.

"No, I don't get both. An old friend of mine moved in a few months ago, and it's getting cramped in my apartment," replied Sanada. He scanned through the descriptions and winced when he got to the price tag. Buying a house would definitely cost him an arm and a leg.

"Oh? But isn't your apartment big enough? I mean, if it's only 2 people, it should be enough, right?" asked the other man as he dragged a chair across Sanada. The raven sighed again as he pulled another brochure, slowly thinking that he wouldn't be able to get a decent house that fit his tight budget.

"It's just… We both need more personal space," replied Sanada. By 'personal space', he meant more rooms for Yukimura's plants and paintings. Though, more rooms for him to meditate and do calligraphy would be nice too.

"I see." His co-worker nodded in understanding. "By the way, if you and your roommate are going to moved together to a house permanently, why don't you just split the buying cost?" asked the man again. Sanada stopped and thought about that idea. That's not a bad idea, since he was sure that Yukimura would definitely agree to him.

"I'll ask him tonight," replied Sanada as he put back the brochure he just took back to its stack. If he's going to ask Yukimura to pay half of the price, he also has the right to choose the house. Besides, Yukimura seemed to have better sense than him so it might be much better to let Yukimura chose.

-/-

The last few days had been quite hard for Sanada. He had told Yukimura about his plan on buying a house for both of them and the blue-haired man agreed to the plan. He even offered to pay at least half of the price before Sanada even suggested it. Problem was, both of them are being stubborn to their personal choices.

Yukimura wanted a modern house. Sanada wanted a traditional house.

Beside the house's style, they're also bickering about the price. Sanada labeled many of Yukimura's choice as 'overpriced' while Yukimura said that Sanada was being very stingy. Sanada groaned when he recalled again the model and the price of Yukimura's top choice. The design was far too modern for Sanada's liking and the space was too small for the expensive price. He was very sure that the traditional house he chose has far more reasonable price.

"It's an old house, Sanada. God knows how much we have to spend for repairing, and by the time it's all good for us to stay the total price will be far too high," argued Yukimura after Sanada shoved him yet another traditional-looking house with low price. He couldn't understand the raven's logic at all. There's a reason why those huge houses were sold in low price.

"Yes, but the ones you chose are far too small for the price. I don't want to pay too much for the design I don't like," replied Sanada as he shoved back the brochures Yukimura gave him. The blue-haired man pouted.

"Fine. How if we make a bet? Let's visit your number one choice and my number one choice, so we can compare it for real. If you choice is better than mine, I won't complain anymore, and I'll pay the full price. In return, if my choice is better than yours, you won't complain anymore and pay the full price," asked Yukimura. It was obvious that he was very pissed.

"Deal."

-/-

The first house they went to is the one that Sanada chose. Yukimura had to admit that Sanada was right; the house is very spacious. It has big garden where Yukimura could decorate all he wanted, and there are enough rooms for them and their hobbies and spare room if anyone decided to visit them. But Yukimura was also right. The wooden floor creaked pathetically even with the slightest step, and there are some parts that looked as if it's about to break. And since it's an old house, there are certain rooms that sent chill to their spines.

"I… I don't think I want this house anymore," stated Sanada after they got out from the house. Yukimura smirked smugly. He knew that he's about to win the bet, and Sanada could only sigh and started to calculate if his paycheck's going to cover the price.

"Mm, I thought so. Come on, let's see the one I choose!" said Yukimura cheerfully as he dragged the raven to the other house.

They arrived at the house after a short bus trip. Sanada winced at the design but he decided to keep silent until he saw everything. That house was still new, so there were no damages anywhere in the house. Still, it's quite cramped even compared to the current condition of Sanada's apartment. There are more rooms, of course, but the space was still too small for both of them to live peacefully with their hobbies. Even Yukimura had to admit that the house really is overpriced.

"This doesn't worth the price. It's just like moving to the house version of your apartment, while we need more space!" commented Yukimura. They both stood in silence before sighing in unison, and then chuckled at the reaction.

"It's been a while since the last time we had an argument," said Yukimura as he shoved his hands to his pocket. They argued quite a lot in their teenage years, but it stopped after he severed his ties with Sanada 15 years before. Sanada only grunted in reply.

In the end, they both agreed that none of their choice was good enough and decided to just have a lunch somewhere and go home. They browsed through more brochures with more consideration of each other's opinion. After a while, they finally agreed on a house and went to that house the day after. They're satisfied with the house and decided that they'd purchase it.

"Will your parents ask?" asked Yukimura. Sanada shrugged.

"Will _your_ parents ask?" replied Sanada, and Yukimura just chuckled in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pair: Alpha Pair

Note: At first this is supposed to be a very long chapter but then I felt that it's being too long so I cut it down. Anyway, I'm fully aware that I might have slipped too many OCs until this point, but hey, people doesn't always stay at the same place. For now I'm still focusing on Sanada and Yukimura and new people they met, but maybe I'll write about people from their high school years as well.

Anyway, I'm not using Japanese honorifics because of... reasons. I'm sorry if it makes the story looks weird.

* * *

Sanada's birthday was drawing near, but the raven didn't seem to care about it at all. "It's your birthday tomorrow," said Yukimura after he marked yet another day in the calendar, and Sanada only replied with a nod as he repaired his tie. Yukimura sighed at the clumsy-looking Sanada and walked to him.

"Should we celebrate it?" he asked as he reached to fix the knot. Sanada lowered his hands and let Yukimura re-knotted the dark blue satin. He waited until Yukimura finished knotting and smoothing the tie before answering.

"I dfon't think it's necessary. But if you want to, I can buy a cake," replied Sanada. Yukimura chuckled as he patted at Sanada's coat, signaling that he's all done with his tie.

"It's your birthday, yet you ask me if I want a cake," joked Yukimura. Sanada grumbled in reply; the tip of his ears tinged in pink. Yukimura chuckled some more.

-/-

There wasn't really any celebration at Sanada's birthday. Initially Yukimura wanted to cook something for Sanada, but since he couldn't actually did that, he decorated the house with flowers instead. Sanada came home right after he's done with his work and cooked some dishes for their dinner.

"Ah, we're out of sugar," said Yukimura as he helped preparing the food.

"We're also short of eggs. Should I go to buy them?" asked Sanada as he wiped his hands after finishing with the soup.

"Well, I can go. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Sanada," said Yukimura. Sanada huffed as he took off his apron.

"Nonsense. A little shopping won't kill me that easily. I'll be going; call me if you suddenly remember what else to buy or if there's any emergency," said Sanada. Yukimura could only sighed as he smiled a little. He felt terribly spoiled ever since he moved in with Sanada. The raven rarely asked him to do anything, yet if there were anything Yukimura asked, he'd be very quick to fulfill it.

Yukimura leaned against the island counter as he recounted their days under the same roof. He was quite surprised when he realized how easily Sanada accepted him back in his life, even after he severed their ties. Except for the fact that both men had grown into more responsible and cool-headed people, he didn't feel like they changed at all. He was also a little surprised at himself when he realized that he hadn't even asked where Sanada worked, what kind of job he had, or if he already had a girlfriend or something. Sanada, too, hadn't asked his reasons of retiring from tennis, or where he got Sanada's current address, or why he showed up in front of Sanada's door instead of going back to his own parents.

Doorbell rings brought Yukimura back to reality abruptly. He stood still for a few seconds, still being slightly disoriented, before walked to the front door. He faintly thought that Sanada was surprisingly quick as he opened the door without even bothering to check whom his guest was.

"You're surprisingly quick—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. SANADA!"

_Pop!_ Sparkly and colorful papers filled his vision as he froze with a dumbfounded look on his face. As the papers fell to the ground, he found 8 teenagers stood in front of his door with crackers in their hands. They were also having the identical puzzled look as they saw him. They all stood still for a long minute before the teenagers quickly bowed in perfect 90 degrees.

"We're terribly sorry! We got the wrong house!" they said in unison. Yukimura still hadn't spoke a word, and none of the teenagers dared to raise their head. The blue-haired man tried to process what had just happened and pretty much guessed that those unknown teenagers might know Sanada.

"Are you… searching for Sanada Genichiro?" asked Yukimura slowly. One of them, the one that stood right in front of Yukimura, slowly raised his gaze and stood straight again.

"Y—yes, Sir. We're looking for Mr. Sanada Genichiro," replied that boy politely. Yukimura smiled sweetly at him and the boy blushed a little at that.

"He's currently out to buy some sugar and eggs, but he'll come back soon. Why don't you guys wait inside?" said Yukimura as he opened the door wider for them to come. They froze again before awkwardly replied to Yukimura.

"Yes, thank you for your kindness—"

"—I think we should clean up the mess first—"

"—Sorry for intruding—"

They squatted down and collecting the paper shreds until there was none left on the front porch before excusing and went in. Yukimura showed them where the trash bin is located and told them to sit as he poured some fruit juice to serve.

"Is apple juice okay? We're out of sugar so I can't serve you tea," asked Yukimura as he walked out from the kitchen and put the juice on coffee table.

"It's okay! We're sorry for intruding anyway," replied one of the boys. Yukimura took a better look at them and realized that they all brought tennis bags with them. In a way or another, they seemed to be from a tennis club. And upon better observation on their uniform, he realized that they were all from Rikkai Middle School.

"How's Rikkai Middle School tennis club now?" asked Yukimura casually. He started to have guesses about the connection of those kids with Sanada, but he chose not to conclude anything too soon.

"We're doing great. Ever since Mr. Sanada became our coach, not a single time we lost to another school!" answered a cheerful-looking boy. Yukimura stiffened upon hearing that answer.

"Ah, we're sorry for the late introduction. We're regulars from Rikkai Middle School tennis club—although it seems that you already know it, Sir. I'm the captain, Omura Danjo. The one that answered your question earlier is Naoe Sai. That's our vice-captain, Shibata Kai. This is Hirose Obata, and this is his doubles partner Souken Osumi. Those two are Kurokawa Saito and Omi Yataro. Pleased to meet you, Mister," said the polite-looking boy from the earlier. The boys bowed a little as their name was mentioned, and Omura bowed the last.

"I also haven't introduced myself. My name is Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada's housemate. Pleased to meet you too," said Yukimura as he bowed a little and smiled sweetly at them. Suddenly, the one called Naoe stood up from his seat with a shocked look on his face.

"No way! Yukimura Seiichi, as in _the_ Yukimura Seiichi? Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God? Yukimura Seiichi, the winner of various titles in tennis including Grand Slam and Wimbledon? Yukimura Seiichi that had just retired from tennis and suddenly disappeared from England and the whereabouts is still unknown? Yukimura Seiichi, the international tennis _legend_?" asked Naoe excitedly. Suddenly all eyes were on Yukimura, and the blue-haired man looked a little too calm at the question.

"Well, I'm not so sure about the 'international tennis legend' one, but I did win some titles in Grand Slam and Wimbledon, and I believe that I was called 'Child of God' back when I still played tennis," answered Yukimura calmly. Loud and long 'eh' was heard in the room.

"Mr. Sanada had never said anything about this!" exclaimed Souken in disbelief.

"Heck, we didn't even guess that Mr. Sanada actually know _the_ Yukimura Seiichi personally!" added Hirose.

"Come to think about it; I think I've seen your face somewhere in the tennis club's trophies shelf… Were you in Rikkai Middle School tennis club, Mr. Yukimura?" asked Omura. Yukimura nodded, and another loud 'eh' was heard again.

"I graduated from Rikkai 16 years ago, and for 2 respective years I was the captain of tennis club while Sanada was my vice-captain," replied Yukimura.

"Sixteen years ago… We haven't even born yet that time. This feels somewhat surreal," commented Shibata. The others nodded in unison.

"By the way, Mr. Yukimura, may I take a picture with you? I promise that I won't share it anywhere!" begged Naoe. He seemed to be a big fan of Yukimura, and Yukimura couldn't help but think that the boy reminded him of Akutagawa Jirou from Hyoutei and his obsession towards his team's Marui Bunta. He wonder if Akutagawa was still stalking on Marui like in their middle school years.

"There's 99% chance of you showing it off to all of your friend, Sai. We all know that you just can't keep your mouth shut," commented Omi as he took a sip of his apple juice. Naoe groaned and gave Omi the look, while Yukimura could only chuckle at their behavior. Omi also reminded him a little of Yanagi, especially when he talked with percentage earlier.

The conversation halted when someone rang the door. "That must be Sanada," said Yukimura as he stood up from his seat. He walked to the door and this time he checked first who was behind the door. It really was Sanada, and he opened the door for him.

"I got the eggs and sugar. Tofu and _enoki_ mushroom are in half-price so I bought them too. We can have them for breakfast tomorrow," said Sanada as he handed the groceries to Yukimura while he took off his shoes.

"Well, actually… Maybe we can cook them now," said Yukimura as he smiled in amusement. Sanada frowned at the statement and folded his arms.

"You don't accidentally knocked down any of the dishes, do you?" asked Sanada. Yukimura just smiled and gestured him to get in. The raven was completely puzzled but he still followed Yukimura anyway.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. SANADA!" The boys shouted in unison, making Sanada froze in his position. They all fell in silence for long minutes before Sanada finally spoke.

"Did your parents know that you are here in this hour?" asked Sanada, and Yukimura couldn't help but burst into laughter. Sanada darted his look to Yukimura, and the blue-haired man covered his mouth with his hand to prevent him from laughing too hard. Heat crept on Sanada's cheeks and ears.

"We have informed our parents beforehand, Sir. Besides, if there were practice today, we'd still be running laps at this hour. No need to worry," replied Omura. Sanada sighed, but then he smiled a little at the regulars.

"Since you are already here, why don't you have a dinner with us? Sanada is a great cook, and I can guarantee your satisfaction," asked Yukimura as he smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Yukimura!" Sanada's face was as red as boiled crab.

"What? I'm just offering them a dinner with us. And you really are a great cook, Sanada. Just admit it already," replied Yukimura casually, making Sanada blushed even more.

"We'd love to, but—"

"I insist, Omura. Besides, it'll be very lonely if there's only the two of us here. We don't get guest very often," said Yukimura firmly. His smile was sweet, but there was something behind it that made Omura unable to counter his words.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Yukimura! This will be the best day of my life!" exclaimed Naoe happily.

"It's decided, then! Please wait a little longer while Sanada and I prepare the dinner. Books are over there and magazines are over here if you want to read. You may watch TV too, but please keep the volume low. Toilet is over there if you need it. Now please excuse us," said Yukimura as he showed where the items were, and dragged Sanada into the kitchen. The boys thanked him with a bow.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pair: Sanada/Yukimura

Note: This is what I cut down from the previous chapter. I was drowning my my own feels while writing this one, ahaha *shot* Oh well, I added a slice of flashback in this chapter. I don't have any special formatting to it, so hopefully it won't confuse you.

* * *

Yukimura had become silent ever since the boys from tennis club went home. As usual, Sanada didn't ask, but he knew that something must have happened while he was away. Even the smiles Yukimura showed during the dinner felt forced. If Sanada were to guess what probably happened, he already had a hunch, but he preferred not to make any one-sided assumption.

"Since when?" Yukimura didn't say more than that, but Sanada understood what followed that question. He took a glance at Yukimura and saw how he seemed to be hurt.

"Eight years ago; soon after I graduated from university and got my teaching license," replied Sanada. Yukimura gritted his teeth. Sanada felt guilty for not telling him earlier, but he also didn't know if it's right for him to tell Yukimura that he had once again returned to tennis. He reached out to Yukimura, but the other man pushed him down to the floor, while he hovered over the taller man.

"For 15 years I've constantly tried to tell myself that you have quitted tennis forever. For 15 years I told myself to stop waiting for your return. For 15 goddamn years I tried to kill my dreams of seeing you standing on the court once again to face me."

Emotions reflected in the pair of sapphires looked like a twisted mixture of hatred, disappointment, and sadness. It was heartbreaking, yet Sanada couldn't make himself to look away from it. The wavering voice was familiar in his ears. It was the same voice that severed their ties.

"Fifteen years; I was drowning in my own dilemma between wanting you back or accepting that you've walked away from tennis forever. Yet you said you've returned to it for 8 years. You've returned since 8 bloody years ago, yet you wasted it in teaching some brats instead of trying to go pro." Yukimura inhaled deeply, trying to hold back the tears that had started to choke him. He stared right into the pair of ambers, to the eyes that didn't show even a slightest doubt.

"Do you really hate me that much, Sanada?" he whispered. In one swift movement, Sanada pulled him down and buried his face against the midnight blue. He pressed his lips to his ear, wanting to make sure that Yukimura listened to what he wanted to say.

"Seiichi, I—"

Pair of sapphires widened as he listened to Sanada's words. The whispered words broke the last wall of Yukimura's defense. The tears and the pain he had held back for years poured right there right then. Sanada didn't move, only tightening his grip around Yukimura's body.

-/-

Yukimura opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them as he felt how his eyelashes stuck with each other. He felt somewhat light, as if there was a huge burden lifted from his chest. He tried to remember what happened before when he found a sleeping Sanada on his side. The raven seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings; sleeping with his chest against the bed and both arms tugged under the pillow while his head faced sideway.

Looking at that, Yukimura couldn't help but smiled. The conversation they had earlier resurfaced in his mind, and he could feel that his face was very warm. The words Sanada whispered to him repeated again and again in his ears, and he felt how his chest grew warmer as he repeated the words inside his head.

He stared at Sanada again, and decided that it might be the right time for them to have a good talk about the time they missed. Fifteen years of separation isn't something they can look away from, after all. Besides, from what they learned the night before, living for a whole year under the same roof didn't guarantee that they could get away without talking about their severed ties.

-/-

The first and last time Sanada saw Yukimura standing in the international-level match was when Yukimura faced Tezuka in the Grand Slam. Atobe dragged him there so he couldn't refuse. But once he realized that it could be him—not Tezuka—that stood right there at the other side of the net with Yukimura, he fled the scene almost immediately.

He ran out from the stadium as fast as his legs could bring him. Just when he reached the exit, he kneeled down and panted. Yukimura's words from the last time they talked rang in his head like a curse.

"_You are free to do anything you want!"_

"That's not it; I—"

"_And I thought I know you, Sanada."_

"—I've always—"

"_Apparently I was wrong all along."_

"DAMN IT!" Sanada hit the pavement with his fist, not actually cared if people were staring at him for what he did. He stayed still for a moment before standing back up again and dragged himself to the nearest bench. He plopped down and stared at the clear blue sky, a perfect day for tennis. He sighed and leaned forward, tugging his trousers up until he could see his knees. He brushed over the surgical scar mark that had started to fade over the years.

He felt like he could finally understood how Yukimura felt when the doctors told him that tennis is already impossible for him. The only difference was, that Yukimura could finally overcome his illness and stood up on the court once again, with more brilliance than ever. The sentence that was given to Sanada didn't let him to continue playing tennis. Either choice ended up with him quitting tennis. And although Sanada told Yukimura that he quitted tennis for kendo, in reality he also had to abandon kendo as well.

"If only I'm as strong as you are, Yukimura," he murmured as he squeezed his knees, wincing at the pain that stung both of his legs. Even when the doctors said that the operation was successful, even when he had went through painful rehabilitation, in the end he was told that he had to seal his _Furinkainzanrai_ if he wanted to keep both of his legs intact. Without that technique, there's no way he could chase after Yukimura.

He envied Tezuka. In a way or another, the brunette had finally found the way to use his techniques without having to put too much burden on his left arm. Sanada faintly thought that it's probably what you'd get once you got professionals coaching you personally.

With a long sigh, Sanada unrolled his trousers again. He knew that it's no use to cry over spilled milk. He had made his choice, and so had Yukimura and everyone else. In order to walk on certain paths, sacrifices are needed, and he knew that very well. He stood up from his bench and took one last glance at the stadium. That time, he decided to try to go through rehabilitation once again. Although he knew that it'd be impossible for him to stand on the same stage with Yukimura again, at the very least he could return to the tennis he loved.

With that thought in his mind, he walked to the bus station to go back to the hotel, bearing the aching pain on both of his legs.

-/-

The smell of freshly brewed tea welcomed Sanada as he opened his eyes slowly. He grunted as he moved from his current sleeping position, feeling how stiff his neck was from the weird position. He yawned as he sat up, trying to register his surroundings. He was in Yukimura's room, because he had to bring the blue-haired man back to his bed after he fell asleep on his chest the night before. He remembered putting Yukimura down and wiped his tears from his face, and watched him asleep until he unconsciously fell asleep as well.

Remembering that, Sanada felt embarrassed. He felt like a creep, watching at Yukimura's sleeping face to the point he fell asleep as well. On top of that, he slept on the same bed with Yukimura. He couldn't really say that he had never slept in the same room with Yukimura, since both of them often went to sleepover at each other's house, but usually they slept on the different bed.

Sanada glanced at the empty space beside him, where Yukimura was sleeping previously. His face grew hot upon realizing how close they slept together the night before. _Tarundoru, Sanada_, he thought. _You are a grown-up man. Get a better hold of yourself._

He rubbed his palm to his face before finally got off from the bed, tidying it up, and walked to the dining room. There, Yukimura had already prepared tea and toast for them. "Good morning," greeted Yukimura as he smiled sweetly at Sanada, and Sanada swore that the heat had made its way back to his face again.

"Good morning. I'm sorry for sleeping in your room without permission," replied Sanada as he took a seat. Yukimura joined him after he fetched some blueberry jam and butter from the fridge.

"It's okay. You helped me to get back to my room anyway. Consider it as my gratitude," replied Yukimura. Sanada nodded in reply. Awkward silence fell between them before Yukimura decided to spoke once again.

"By the way, Sanada, do you have plans for today?" he asked. Sanada had just stuffed a bite of toast into his mouth, so he just shook his head in reply.

"How if we played tennis?" asked Yukimura again. There was a very long pause before Sanada finally swallowed his food in order to speak properly to Yukimura.

"I don't mind. But I have to apologize first if my current condition can't satisfy your needs for a good match," replied Sanada. Yukimura chuckled at that statement.

"I also haven't played tennis for a whole year, Sanada. I guess I've become a little rusty as well," replied Yukimura. Sanada snorted at that statement.

"We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pair: Sanada/Yukimura

Note: Yet another chapter I had to cut off since it became far too long. This will be continued (almost directly) in the next chapter, just like the last 2 chapters. Also, I'll go on hiatus from 29 October to 9 November due to mid-term exam. Please bear with me.

* * *

Sanada scowled at the letter he had just received from his family. He thought his parents have finally given up at the idea since he hadn't received such letter for 2 years, yet it appeared that his parents were still persistent about it. He sighed long before stuffing the letter back to its envelope and put it on the pile of letters he planned to throw out. Yukimura had just got out from his studio when he saw the letter from Sanada's family.

"Your parents still write physical letter to you?" asked Yukimura amusedly. He and his family had abandoned that method years ago, and wrote to each other via e-mail. That way he could cut the cost and concealed his current location. Yukimura then realized that he hadn't told his parents that he had moved in with Sanada. He only told them that he moved back to Japan with no further details.

"It's… a formal matter," replied Sanada. It was clear that he didn't really want to talk about what that letter actually meant, and it only made Yukimura wanted to know more.

"Formal matter, eh? What is it; an invitation to arranged marriage or something?" asked Yukimura half-jokingly. Sanada stiffened upon hearing Yukimura's question, and Yukimura was also surprised when he realized that his random guess hit bull's-eye.

"Eh, for real? Arranged marriage, at time like this?" asked Yukimura again, and Sanada could only sighed as he massaged his temple.

"Yes, there's still something like that in Japan these days, Yukimura. Now please excuse me while I think of a good excuse to turn it down," replied Sanada.

"You know, I think it won't hurt to give it a try. You can always turn down the proposal later on," suggested Yukimura. Sanada's eyebrows twitched.

"No, thank you. I have a bad experience on that matter," replied Sanada as he remembered his previous experience in attending an arranged marriage meeting. It was his first time, and the girl he was arranged to fell really badly for Sanada upon their first meeting. It gave him hard time rejecting and convincing the girl that there were better men other than him that are willing to marry her. After that, Sanada thought that it's better to reject the invitation rather than giving false hope to the other person.

"Come on, how bad it can be? I can always pretend to be your gay boyfriend if anything else fail to convince her to drop the proposal," replied Yukimura lightly.

"Yukimura!" scolded Sanada. Yukimura's suggestion had turned his face into shades of red again, and Yukimura couldn't help but laugh at his seriousness.

"It's just one meeting, Sanada. Seriously, you are old already and you definitely need a good wife to take good care of you," said Yukimura. Sanada stared at him, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say anything foolish. He took another look at the letter and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. But only this once, okay? I don't really like the idea of getting married to someone I barely know after all," said Sanada as he picked up the letter again. There were details of when and where the meeting would be held, what kind of clothes he should wear, and the name of the woman.

"Tell me about her afterwards, okay?" asked Yukimura with a wink. Sanada could only shake his head slowly as he picked up another letter.

-/-

Unknown to Sanada, Yukimura had secretly read the letter and planned on spying him. He didn't actually know why he did it, but he just wanted to know how Sanada dealt with this arranged marriage. He wore casual clothing with a scarf and sunglasses so he could hide his face anytime he needed to. He also wore a cap since his hair refused to cooperate with him. He couldn't risk getting caught just because of his hair.

Sanada looked younger in casual clothing. He wore white T-shirt with unbuttoned gray vest, dark gray jeans, and black tennis shoes. Actually it's Yukimura who picked up those clothes for him, since Sanada couldn't really chose proper clothing on his own. It's either he ended up with something too formal or too casual.

Yukimura took a seat far enough for Sanada to unnoticed his presence, but near enough so he could spy on their meeting. He positioned himself facing Sanada's back, so he could have a good view on Sanada's date. He ordered his food earlier so he wouldn't have to be disturbed later on, when Sanada's date came.

After 5 minutes, a woman approached Sanada's seat. She looked young and beautiful, with black wavy hair that fell gracefully to her waist. She wore a simple baby blue dress with white cardigan. The woman smiled and greeted Sanada, and Yukimura had to admit that she really is beautiful. He observed on her behavior and he could say that she really has proper manner.

_A Yamato Nadeshiko, indeed_, thought Yukimura.

He couldn't see Sanada's face, so he couldn't take any measure on Sanada's reactions towards her. But from what he saw, on how the woman smiled and laughed (politely), Yukimura could guess that both of them had a good conversation and the meeting was probably successful.

They enjoyed their meals slowly, had some more chat, before they both stood up from their seat and went somewhere else. Yukimura thought he had seen enough so he paid for his meal and headed home.

As he slowly walked, he couldn't help but feel that there's something squeezed his chest very hardly.

-/-

"How's the date?" asked Yukimura as soon as Sanada came back. Sanada shrugged as he took a seat at the couch.

"She's nice. Her family practiced _ikebana_ for generations, and she has proper manners thanks to her family's tradition. She's also beautiful and gentle. To put it short, she's like Yamato Nadeshiko," replied Sanada plainly. Yukimura fell in silence as he bit his lower lip lightly.

"I turned down the proposal, if that's what you want to ask," added Sanada, and Yukimura darted his sight to Sanada. His eyes were widened in pure surprise.

"She's still 21. In case you forget, I'm 31 already. A young woman like her should get a young man as well. An old man like me would probably bore her out. Besides, there are more for her to explore in such young age. Years of adventure is too precious to be wasted by being someone's wife," explained Sanada before Yukimura even asked. Yukimura snorted at Sanada's reasoning.

"Look at who's speaking. You wasted the chance to go professional internationally just to be a middle school tennis club coach," stated Yukimura mockingly. He's lying if he said that he had forgiven Sanada for that matter. The raven still hadn't given him a firm reason, so he hadn't planned on forgiving him in any way.

Sanada fell in silence, weighting about whether he should tell Yukimura his reasons or not. In the end he decided to tell him right then. It's no use to drag everything around, especially when he was sure that the other would know it sooner or later, in a way or another.

"I owe you an explanation, indeed," said Sanada.

-/-

Nationals Tournament was over already, but the training at Rikkai didn't seem to become any lighter. People like Yanagi, Kuwahara, and Yagyuu that aimed for high school other than Rikkai had already started on cram school and quitted from the club earlier. But people like Marui, Niou, Sanada, and Yukimura that didn't really have to worry about entrance exam stayed in the club to train first and second years, while supervising Akaya on how to handle the whole team.

As usual, Yukimura often asked Sanada for practice match, although their matches were far from the definition of 'practice'. They would mercilessly fight each other; to the point where crowds would always gather every single time they had a match. They didn't hesitate, and their matches would be fierce and brutal, although they still could manage to show up at school in the following day like there was nothing happened. No matter how brutal their matches were, they never crossed the line of their physical limit.

But that only lasted for around 2 weeks. One morning, after yet another fierce match against Yukimura at the evening before, Sanada couldn't move his legs. He skipped school that day and went to hospital to check it. And that was the beginning of Sanada's nightmare.

The doctor said that Sanada's knees were severely injured because of his abusive usage of his _Furinkainzanrai_. He was told that if he continued to use that technique, one day he'd wake up with crippled legs. Sanada kept it secret to the rest of the world.

He quitted the tennis club immediately after that, saying that he still needed to study after all. Yukimura accepted that reason and he was able to get away with that. Still, he's concerned with the scholarship he got. After he was aware with his current physical condition, he knew that it would be reckless to accept that offer. In the end, he took the entrance test for a high school in Tokyo and turned down the scholarship offer without anyone knows. The only person he told about that plan is his mother.

It was painful for him to throw away the rare chance to finally go pro in tennis, but he believed that it's for the best. He didn't want to be anyone's burden therefore he decided to stay. Besides, at that time he still believed that there would be ways for him to get over his injury and once again chased after Yukimura.

After he entered high school, just as stubborn as he was, he entered the tennis club. Like other schools' tennis clubs, as freshman he started at the bottom of the food chain. He, like other freshmen, was forced to do labor works—collecting balls, sweeping the courts, preparing water and towels for regulars, and everything else. Moreover, freshmen weren't allowed to sign up in Regulars tryout. Again, as stubborn as he was, Sanada finally snapped and challenged the tennis club's captain, with the stake that anyone in tennis club may participate in the tryout regardless their year. The captain took his challenge, and Sanada managed to beat him with great margin by using his _Furinkainzanrai_.

But just as his doctor said before, he couldn't move his legs a few days after that match. He got it checked again and the doctor said that his condition had become far worse. He was once again told to stop using _Furinkainzanrai_, but Sanada rejected it almost instantly. His stubbornness remained until his legs gave in in the middle of tennis practice. The pain was unbearable, to the point he almost lost his consciousness. He was taken to the Emergency, and was told that surgery is the only way for him to keep his legs intact. There was no insurance that he could still play tennis afterwards, even if the surgery was successful. But in critical condition like that, Sanada's parents could only agree for their son to be operated.

Sanada went through surgery and harsh rehabilitation, only to be told that tennis is already impossible for him. If he ever burdened his knees again, even just with running laps, he could end up with permanent cripple. Hiding his tears and gritting his teeth, Sanada quitted tennis club the following day.

Everything got worse when finally Yukimura decided to call him and asked for his condition. He couldn't tell Yukimura that his knees were injured. He couldn't tell Yukimura that tennis was already impossible for him. He couldn't tell Yukimura, no matter how many times he prayed to gods and wished upon the stars, he would never be able to stand at the other side of the net with Yukimura as his opponent and the world as their stage.

"I quit tennis," said Sanada as he clenched his fist, trying not to let his voice falter no matter what. There was a long pause before Yukimura spoke.

"What did you say again?"

"I quit tennis. I'm focusing on kendo now." He lied. Even kendo was already impossible for him. He felt as if he had failed all the people he knew. Although no one told him so, he knew that he did.

"Why?" He could hear the disappointment in Yukimura's voice. He tightened his grip, trying even harder to sound firm although he was breaking apart inside.

"I'm being a dutiful son to my parents," replied Sanada. Another lie, and another thing he knew he had done wrong.

"You have an older brother, don't you? Why don't you just leave everything about inheriting the family dojo and other 'dutiful son' things to him? You don't have to be responsible for anything! You are the second son! You are free to do anything you _want_!" scolded Yukimura.

Sanada could only gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eye shut. Every word pierced him like a thousand needles. He was more than willing to throw his nation and family away just to be at the same place as Yukimura, but he was well aware that it was impossible for him. He wanted—he _needed_ to play tennis again. But the cruel sentence that was put upon him didn't let him to return to the things he loved.

"This is what I want, Yukimura," he spoke yet another lie. His knuckles had turned white and his eyes were burning. But even with that, he kept his voice as firm as always.

The bitter laugh pierced Sanada even deeper, smearing salt all over his wounds. "And I thought I know you, Sanada. Apparently I was wrong all along." With that, the call ended.

Sanada dropped his phone and fell in silence with blank expression. But it didn't last long, as he began to wail soon after. His chest felt tight, and his knees were throbbing painfully. He grabbed his knees and grazed his nails into the skin, leaving streaks of crimson all over his legs. He screamed and cried until his tears dried up and his voice became hoarse. By the time he fell into slumber from the excessive crying, both of his legs were tainted in crimson, as well as his fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pair: Sanada/Yukimura, and others if you squint hard enough.

Note: Let's go back a few years in this chapter, ahaha~ *shot* It's the time when Sanada was still in university. I was a little tempted to make it into Sanada/Atobe or Atobe/Sanada during their time in university, but I think that's not really a good idea. Maybe I'll write about it in another fic.

* * *

The day when he ran to Atobe in university was probably the day that Sanada both appreciated and regretted. They both accidentally went into the same university, although with different major. Sanada studied History, while Atobe studied Business. Still, the fact that they were tennis rivals and that they went to the same university made Sanada unable to fully run away from Atobe. And Atobe was being Atobe; although he had become more matured than before, his tendency to force his will to other people was still the same.

"Don't you have a friend in your major, Atobe?" asked Sanada with annoyed tone. Atobe had once again managed to drag Sanada to have a lunch with him. Sanada thanked gods that Atobe didn't 'magically' set a luxurious dining table anywhere in the campus, but he still twitched his eyebrows when he saw Atobe's lunchbox. _Foie gras_ and caviar aren't something you usually packed for lunch.

"Oh, I have plenty, no worries. In the other hand, Sanada, you don't seem to have any friend from your major, so I generously ask you to have a lunch with me. You should be thankful for that," replied Atobe with his usual demeanor. Sanada scoffed at the statement.

"So that's your definition of kidnapping people out of miserable loneliness," mocked Sanada. Atobe pouted.

"I am not miserable and most surely not lonely, you ungrateful oaf," countered Atobe.

"You don't deny that you, in fact, kidnapped me into your so-called lunch break?" asked Sanada. Atobe growled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll never invite you to have lunch with me anymore," stated Atobe as he stabbed his food angrily. He didn't ever manage to stay true to his words for later lunches.

-/-

"Why did you decide go to university?" asked Atobe suddenly. Sanada looked up from his assignment, looking silently at Atobe. The silver-haired man had already dumped his assignments hours ago. It was obvious that he's bored to death.

"I need my certificate to get a decent job, obviously," replied Sanada as he looked at his assignment again.

"I know. I mean, why don't you go professional in tennis? No one would think that the 'Emperor' will be taking a commoner's path," said Atobe blatantly. He had his chin rested on his linked fingers.

"Well, no one would think that the 'King' will be taking a commoner's path either," countered Sanada, and Atobe rolled his eyes as he regretted throwing that statement to Sanada. Obviously the raven was going to counter him with his very own words.

"I'm the only son and Atobe Corp isn't going to move by its own, duh. I have responsibilities as the future CEO of Atobe Corp," replied Atobe flatly.

"As for you, Sanada, you're the second son, aren't you? You don't have to carry the responsibility to inherit anything from your family; therefore you're free to do anything you want. That's too bad that you only end up in this university. If I were you, I would definitely—"

"Stop," gritted Sanada. He had an expression of wounded animal, and Atobe could only widen his eyes in surprise seeing that kind of reaction from Sanada. Silence fell between them; with Sanada silently threatening Atobe not to say anything anymore while Atobe froze with dumbfounded look on his face.

"Don't tell me you're angry because I stated the fact about your privilege as second son," asked Atobe. Sanada slammed his books closed and walked away from the Student Longue.

-/-

Sanada blinked over the statement he heard over the phone. He wasn't really paid attention to Atobe's rambling, but the last thing he said really caught Sanada's attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Sanada. He could hear how Atobe sighed dramatically from the other end of the phone.

"You are going with me to watch Grand Slam Final, you ungrateful peasant! Listen well to what people said, geez," repeated Atobe angrily.

"No, not that. The one you said before that," corrected Sanada, and Atobe clicked his tongue in irritation.

"It's Tezuka vs. Yukimura."

-/-

Yukimura adjusted his headband once again. His palms felt sweaty, no matter how many times he wiped it. He laughed bitterly at the thought that he was getting nervous. It's not the first time he made it to Grand Slam Final, and it's definitely not the first time he faced Tezuka in a match. Sighing, he sat down on the bench as he recalled what Tezuka said to him the a few hours prior to their match.

"_Atobe called me. He said he's going to watch our match live," said Tezuka calmly. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the statement. He couldn't see why it's so important for Tezuka to tell him. The spectacled man seemed to read his mind._

"_Sanada is coming as well."_

Yukimura buried his face in his palms. It had been 4 years, 7 months, and 23 days since Sanada told him that he quitted tennis. That was also the last time they talked, and the day when Yukimura decided to bury his dream of seeing Sanada at the other side of the court with the world watching them.

At that very moment, he had fallen to the level where he thought that it's okay if Sanada isn't his opponent, as long as Sanada saw him play. He also didn't mind if Sanada sit on spectator bench, as long as he could see him once again.

"Mr. Yukimura, it's time," called his manager. Yukimura stood up from his seat, took a deep breath, before walking out from his waiting room.

The crowds were cheering and roaring, and he found himself being afraid of looking to the crowds. He tested the balls and did some passes with Tezuka before he finally mustered up his courage and looked to the crowds. In almost no time, he found Atobe at his right. His heart raced as he shifted his gaze to see if Sanada was anywhere near the silver-haired man.

When he saw that Sanada was nowhere in the spectator bench, he felt how his heart fell to his stomach. He tightened his grip on his racket, telling himself that he's a fool if he really believed that Sanada would be watching for him there. Swallowing the bitter disappointment, he turned his focus back to Tezuka.

_It could have been you, Sanada…_

With the eyes of a dead man, he made his first serve.

-/-

Sanada didn't seem surprised when he saw Tezuka came to visit the suite where he and Atobe stayed. He already had the hunch that Atobe would definitely dragged Tezuka over since they stayed at the same hotel. He bowed politely to Tezuka, and Tezuka returned it as well.

"It's been a while, Tezuka. You seemed well," greeted Sanada. Atobe was still having his super long bathing ritual, so they had plenty of time to talk.

"It is, indeed. I can't say that you seemed well, but I do feel that you've changed since the last time we met," replied Tezuka. Sanada held back the bitter laugh.

"People change over the years," stated Sanada, and Tezuka nodded in agreement. Silence fell between them before finally Tezuka spoke again.

"Atobe said you left the stadium before the match even started. Why is that?" asked Tezuka with a serious face. But then again, Sanada couldn't remember if Tezuka was ever seen being unserious.

"I couldn't bring myself to watch your match with Yukimura," answered Sanada blatantly.

"Because you realized that it could have been you in my place?" asked Tezuka. Sanada gritted his teeth. There was no need for Tezuka to hear Sanada's answer, as he could already see it very clearly.

"Do you want to meet him? I can help you arrange—"

"No, it's okay. It's fine like this," cut Sanada. One side of him wanted to meet Yukimura face to face again and talked about everything they've missed. Another side of him was too afraid to make that decision since he knew that he had done too many mistakes and inflicted too much damage that there was no way for him to ask for absolution. The last part of him wanted to just having Yukimura back in his arms and never let him go ever again.

But in the end, he knew that it's the wisest if he didn't meet Yukimura just yet. There were still much for him to do if he were to face him again.

"That aside, congratulation on your winning. It seems that Atobe has something special for you, so I'll be going now. Have fun, you two," said Sanada as he stood up from his seat. Tezuka felt how heat crept to his cheeks, tainting them in pink.

"Sanada," he called, making Sanada halted in his way towards the door. Tezuka fished something from his pocket and handed it to Sanada. "I don't think I can go back there tonight, anyway," said Tezuka as he pressed his room's key to Sanada. If it weren't because he respected Tezuka, Sanada would have been laughing his ass off right at that moment.

"Thanks for the consideration, Tezuka," replied Sanada. Tezuka nodded in return. The bathroom's door was clicked open, and Sanada knew that it's his cue to leave the room immediately.

-/-

"How in the world you become even busier than me," grumbled Atobe as he poked his rolled eggs irritably. It was one of the days when he decided to have typical Japanese lunchbox instead of fancy German or French cuisine.

"Well, I'm doing part-time job starting from last week," replied Sanada flatly as he shoved a piece of _karaage_ into his mouth. He needed to finish his lunch fast so he could have more time to work on his assignments.

"Do you desperately need money or what," commented Atobe drily, and Sanada nodded in return.

"I need new tennis gears since my old ones are already too worn out. I'm starting over," replied Sanada. Atobe widened his eyes in surprise before smirked to the taller man.

"Let's meet in my gym this Saturday. I'll give you Atobe Gym VVIP Member Card for free if you can win a match with me," dared Atobe.

"And if I lose?"

"You accompany me to Germany next Sunday. There's an opera I want to watch yet I don't want to go alone," replied Atobe. With that kind of bet, Sanada knew he couldn't afford to lose no matter what.


End file.
